1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a busbar system, having a mounting unit for receiving several busbars in electrically insulating busbar holders, and at least one connecting or device adapter, which has a receiving bridge for receiving terminals or devices, and has the electrical connection of the same with the busbars, and relates as well to a device adapter for use in such a busbar system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A busbar system, or such a device adapter, is taught by European Patent Reference EP 0 926 790 A3, for example. Hook elements of this known busbar system and device adapter which, for producing a dependable mechanical and electrical connection, have spring-loaded elements, and which can be suspended from the respective busbars, are arranged on an underside of the adapter facing the busbar. A relatively elaborate cost outlay is connected with this, and the manipulation of the device adapters during attaching and releasing them can cause difficulties, particularly if the device adapters have devices connected to them.
Other device adapters are taught by European Patent Reference EP 0 926 791 A3 and German Patent Reference DE 93 06 013 U1.